Adorable
by iggy-writes
Summary: Blaine stopped, taking a very deep breath and smiling sheepishly up at Kurt. "I'm rambling now. But Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, Sometimes I don't think you realize exactly how much I love you." Rated T just in case.


Kurt Hummel had been back at McKinley High for a week. And if he was being honest it was not the easiest week of his life. Karofsky and his band of neanderthals hadn't wasted a moment before shouting the same familiar slurs in his direction when he stepped through the doors of the school, and Rachel Berry hadn't wasted a moment to express her concern that he could be a Warblers spy the moment he strutted his way into the choir room. But as Kurt and quite a few other people had noticed, things just didn't seem to bother him anymore, at least not as long as he had his boyfriend standing beside him.

Blaine Anderson walked with a confident ease down the hallways of McKinley high, his arm resting nonchalantly around Kurt's waist. As much as Kurt had tried to warn the shorter boy on the first day that this was a bad decision, That people here weren't as accepting as Dalton was. Blaine insisted, whispering into Kurt's ear;

"I want to make sure everyone knows I'm dating the best looking guy in school" That was it. They were done talking about this issue. Blaine won, end of story.

So of course Blaine's arm was in that same spot at the end of their first week as they stood talking with the other members of the glee club while waiting for their chronically late instructor to arrive. Kurt stood with his elbows resting on the Piano, smiling as Blaine, on his left, joked with the other boys about football or baseball or... something. Kurt was to busy having a debate with Mercedes over who was the bigger Diva.

"Please! Does this girl not look Diva-licious?" exclaimed Mercedes, doing a twirl for effect. Kurt laughed, realizing how much he had missed his best friend when he was at Dalton. "As Diva-licious as you may look, you cannot touch my abilities with a be-dazzler!" Kurt returned, giving her a challenging glare, but struggling to suppress a smile when Blaine cut in.

"He's right, he worked wonders on the costumes for our fund-raisers at Dalton.." he added, tickling Kurt's side with the hand already resting on the taller boys hip. Kurt let out a yelp, jumping and almost sending a stack of sheet music flying, while almost everyone else laughed at his reaction as Blaine continued to tickle him. "Blaine-" he said, trying to talk while laughing and hitting his boyfriend with his History text at the same time, "Do-not- tickle-me! Stop-it! I'm serious!" he said, before Blaine finally stopped long enough for Kurt to fix the hairs that had strayed out of place during the struggle.

"You alright, love?" Blaine asked, smiling in his quirky way as Kurt threw him a death glare.

"Don't you "love" me Anderson!" Kurt said feigning anger, when really being called "love" had momentarily made him forget why he was angry in the first place, "sometimes I wonder why I keep you around at all!" he added sternly as he smoothed down his jacket, lord only knows what would happen if it wrinkled.

"Because you love me almost half as much as I love you?" Blaine suggested, cocking his head to the side like a puppy waiting for a treat. For a moment Kurt just stared at his boyfriend like a dear in the headlights, speechless, before turning to look at Tina as she spoke from her place at the piano bench.

"You two are way cute." she said, smiling sweetly. Kurt smiled at her in response, and Blaine thanked her politely, "but really," said the dark haired boy, "I'm afraid the cuteness is entirely on Kurt's part." Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt once again, pulling the designer-clad boy back to his side and planting a kiss on his cheek. Kurt's eyes widened and his cheeks turned a rosy hue as he felt Blaine's soft lips press against his skin in front of his friends. "Your adorable when you blush." Blaine breathed into Kurt's ear. Kurt's entire being shook slightly in appreciation as Blaine's warm breath brushed his ear.

Kurt turned to face Blaine suddenly, their faces inches apart, and it was Blaine's turn to be flustered as Kurt's green eyes locked on his. "It's rather hard to watch, actually" Santana chimed from her red chair near the top of the risers where the club usually sat during meetings. Mercedes rolled her eyes at the ex-cheerleader and turned her attention back to the couple in question, who were still staring at each other at the moment.

"So Blaine, what's it like kissing my boy Kurt?" asked Mercedes, a sly smile on her face.

"Mercedes!" Kurt exclaimed, turning to her with a look that held a mixture of both shock and embarrassment, His cheeks now much Pinker than Blaine thought possible.

Though Blaine knew that the female Diva hadn't been expecting an actual answer, he replied anyway, "He's an exceptional kisser. Believe me." He said, loving the flustered look on his boyfriend's face. "Blaine!" Kurt squeaked out

. "I taught him that!" said Britney loudly, from where she was sitting with Artie. This statement caught the group's attention. "Whoa wait.. what?" said Artie, looking at his girlfriend with a confused expression, not unlike many of the other people in the room. "Oh I totally taught Kurt how to kiss." Britney continued in her oblivious sounding tone. All eyes turned to Kurt.

Blaine didn't think it was possible, but Kurt's cheeks had actually grown a darker shade of red. "Should I be jealous?" Blaine asked, obviously joking, but Kurt immediately jumped into defence mode regardless. "No! You have no reason to worry about anything! It was a long time ago when I was in the middle of a brief period of-" He was cut off by Noah Puckerman "Wait..this whole making out with Britney... did this happen when you went through that Lumberjack phase or whatever it was?" He asked. All eyes on Kurt, again. Kurt's mouth dropped open

"_oh god no, Blaine really doesn't need to know about all this..." _ he said internally. "Hey! No one said I made out with Britney!" he covered quickly. "Oh he totally did." announced Britney. Smiling absentmindedly.

Blaine turned to Kurt, a hand placed on his chest as though he was shocked, feigning anger, but his smile still showing in his eyes "Your lying to me now?" Kurt closed his eyes, rubbing his temples as the rest of the Glee club joined in on the embarrassing conversation, taking the matter completely out of Kurt's well-moisturized hands. He listened as each voice chimed in, way to many conversations starting at once.

"You mean last year when he-" Puck started

"No he was definitely wearing fuchsia that time." Quinn corrected

"...almost as good as me." Rachel's stage voice chimed

Kurt couldn't tell who was saying what anymore, and everyone was talking at once with the sole purpose of embarrassing Kurt in front of his boyfriend. Blaine just laughed along as New Directions regaled him with tales Kurt had never planned on disclosing to his brown eyed beau.

"Dressed as Lady Gaga-" Tina added in.

Kurt dropped face down on the shiny surface of the piano when he heard that particular snippet of a story that sounded as though it was being told by a few different members of the club.

Blaine smiled brightly, trying to take in everything that was being said to him, but after a while the words started to blend together.

"The entire football team!" Finn added

_Thud_

"In his Rocky Horror costume," Mercedes delivered

_Thud._

"A singing Cheerleader." Mike Chang contributed.

_Thud_

The stories filled the room, along with the steady beat of Kurt hitting his head on the piano's glossy surface, resulting in a dull "thud" each time. Completely giving up on what dignity he had left.

"We were on the couch in his bedroom" He heard Britney say to Blaine, "He tasted like strawberries."

_Thud. _

"I know! He still uses the same chap-stick" Kurt looked up in horror when he heard Blaine's response to the blonde

_Thud. _ Kurt dropped his head back to the piano.

"Whoa! I really didn't need to know that!" Finn covered his ears with his large hands.

"Finn, practically every time I go to your house, Blaine and Kurt are _"watching Disney Movies in the den" _You would think you would be used to the idea of them kissing by now." Rachel commented.

"Wait... you didn't actually think they were watching movies in there, did you frankenteen?" Santana cackled.

_Thud._

"We weren't lying, I love Disney movies! But..." Blaine again. Finn's hands returned to his ears.

a rather loud _Thud_.

"Whoa Kurt, buddy, you alright over there?" Sam, who was hearing a lot of these things for the first time himself, asked. The rest of the members of the club, who were now gathered in the chairs on the risers in a circle around Kurt's amused looking boyfriend, turned to see Kurt, face down on the piano. It was silent for a moment, Kurt looked up to see his classmates staring at him with smiles on their faces, and then watched them burst into laughter all at once.

_Thud._

Just then a rather dishevelled looking William Shuester stumbled through the door to the choir room, tie hung loosely around his neck. He paused for a moment at the door, taking in the peculiar scene, before shaking his head, deciding it was better not to know. And The kids did the same for him, used to the Spanish teacher walking the halls in various states of undress by now.

"Kurt could you, uh, take your seat?" he asked, tapping the boy lightly on his shoulder. Kurt nodded, head still on the Piano, before rising and walking across the room to the open seat atop the risers beside Blaine, avoiding eye contact as he sat.

Blaine leaned close to Kurt, talking quietly so just he could hear, "I saved a seat for my _football player_ boyfriend." Blaine said, and even though Kurt was refusing to look up, he knew that Blaine was smiling that incredibly cute smile he liked to wear when he teased Kurt. He could recognize it in his voice. Smug Bastard.

Glee practice went relatively quietly. Kurt trying very hard to ignore Blaine, who was being doubly cute that day. "_Your mad at him._" Kurt reminded himself as Blaine danced around him, adorable as a teenage boy could be and quite obviously trying to get Kurt's attention.

"Okay guys, I'll see you on Monday, good work today!" Mr. Shue said, slinging his bag over his shoulder and walking out the door.

"Hey bro are you still giving me a lift home?" Puck called to Mike Chang, chasing him out the door. Kurt sighed. That reminded him he was supposed to be giving Blaine a ride home. It was going to be hard to give Blaine the silent treatment and make him feel bad if he was stuck in a car with him and his god-awful cheesy one liners that always won Kurt over. Dammit.

Kurt began to to pack up his things as the rest of the club filtered out of the room, accompanied by the chatter that always followed a glee rehearsal about song choices and dance moves. Kurt hummed to the tune in his head as he finished packing his bag, slinging it over his shoulder and turning to find himself face to face with his ridiculously attractive boyfriend.

"Don't go there." Kurt said sternly, taking a step to move past Blaine and to the door. Blaine blocked his way again, smiling ever so innocently, "I think you would look _phenomenal_ in a Cheerios uniform." he said, his voice low. Kurt glared at him and tried to side step, but was blocked again.

"Oh come on Kurt don't be mad. I thought all of those stories were adorable!" Blaine said with laughter in his voice, "I hear the single ladies performance is on YouTube somewhere and I'm quite looking forward to looking it up myself." Kurt smiled for a second, before realizing what he was doing and covering his mouth with his hands.

"I seen that Kurt Hummel!" Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's hands playfully and trying to remove them from covering his face. "Let me see that smile of yours!" he reached down and began to tickle his boyfriend's sides playfully. Causing Kurt to try and grab Blaine's hands to stop him, and unveiling that smile Blaine found so overwhelmingly perfect.

Blaine stopped tickling Kurt and just stared at his boyfriend for a few moments, a goofy, lopsided smile on his face. "what?" Kurt asked, one of his hands returning to his face, "Is there something on my face?" Blaine smiled and tugged Kurt's hand away from his face again. "No there's nothing on your face I was just..." Blaine blushed and trailed off. Kurt gave him a funny look. "What? You were just what?" the blue/green-eyed boy asked, tilting his head to the side and wondering is perhaps his boyfriend was going insane.

"I was just thinking your really, really perfect. You know that?" Blaine said, blushing. Kurt looked shell shocked for a moment as Blaine reached out, taking both of Kurt's hands in his. And leaning close...

"I'm still mad at you!" Kurt said loudly as if he was just remembering, causing Blaine to jump a little. "I was so embarrassed!"

Blaine started to talk, his words coming out rushed like they often did when he got excited over something."Kurt! I'm sorry that I embarrassed you in front of your friends and listened to the stories you didn't want me to hear but can you _blame_ me? Who wouldn't want to hear those things about their boyfriend? All it did was make you even more amazing in my eyes! And I can't help wanting to gush about kissing you or the cute things you say to me because sometimes you are too incredibly perfect to even exist and I need someone else to confirm that your real and I'm not just in the middle of a very vivid fantasy about my dream guy!" Blaine stopped, taking a very deep breath and smiling sheepishly up at Kurt. "I'm rambling now. But Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, Sometimes I don't think you realize exactly how much I love you."

Kurt stared shocked at his boyfriend. His wide green eyes pouring into Blaine's brown ones. His mind had momentarily gone blank and the entire world around them seemed to have stopped as Blaine and Kurt stared at each other, because neither of them had ever said "I love you" before.

"You really mean that?" Kurt asks, quietly. His eyes going down to the floor abashed and almost not believing what he had just heard."What? That I'm sorry? Yeah I mean, sure." Blaine said, oblivious as always.

"No!" Kurt said, almost laughing at Blaine's foolishness., "That you love me." Kurt looked back up to see Blaine's eyes widen, like he hadn't realized he had said those words at all.

_"Oh god."_ Kurt thought, _"He didn't even mean to say that! I'm such an idiot! That probably isn't even what he said! I bet I was just hearing things and-"_

"Of course I do Kurt!" Blaine bust as though Kurt had suggested something insane. Blaine gripped Kurt's shoulders. "I know we've never said it before but god Kurt that's how I've always felt! Did you ever think for a moment that I wasn't completely head over heels in love with you because you are so wrong!" Kurt was even more shocked now then before. No one had ever loved him before. No one. And the face that someone as amazing as Blaine Anderson could feel that way about him was enough to knock him over. Suddenly Kurt realized Blaine had stopped talking.

"Kurt? Are you listening to me?" Kurt snapped his attention back to the present where Blaine was looking at Kurt nervously. Blaine rubbed the back of his neck self consciously. Hoping he hadn't said to much. "It's okay if you don't feel the same way. But you should know that I really do love you Kurt." He repeated. Kurt flushed.

"Oh my god Blaine no! Don't think that! I love you! I love you so much I could die!" Kurt blurted out before he could even think about it, at first feeling like an idiot for just blurting it out like that, but then smiling like an idiot because he knew it was true. He was absolutely in love with Blaine Anderson.

Blaine's face went blank and then lit up all at the same time and then all of a sudden he was grabbing Kurt around the waist and spinning him around because, hey, that's what he felt like doing to the boy who was in love with him, and who he loved back. A little squeal of surprise escaped Kurt's lips and Blaine stopped spinning him, smiling. Blaine's arms were wrapped around Kurt's waist, and he was holding them together behind Kurt's back to keep Kurt close to him. Blaine tightened his grip even more, pulling Kurt in so that their noses were practically touching.

"You can kiss me now." Kurt whispered even though they both knew there was no one there to hear them. Blaine did as he was told, tilting his head up and pushing his lips into Kurt's softly. Kurt melted into Blaine, his arms making their way around the shorter boy's shoulders, his hands on the back of Blaine's neck.

Kurt could feel Blaine smile through the kiss and his breath caught in his throat and parting his lips ever so slightly. His knees weakened. Kissing Blaine Anderson could be a very pleasant experience.

Blaine pulled back from the kiss, a huge grin on his face. "Don't you think we should be heading home?" he said, releasing Kurt from his grasp. "Your right." Kurt agreed, adding an over-dramatic sigh for affect. Blaine smiled, "Mercedes was wrong, your definitely the bigger Diva. Now common let's get this show on the road." Kurt smiled and re-adjusted his bag once again on his shoulder. Walking towards the door of the choir room hand-in-hand with Blaine.

"I love you" Kurt repeated, because saying the words really did have an addicting quality.

"I love you too." Blaine said, "I'll never get tired of saying that." Kurt laughed at the way Blaine voiced exactly the words going through his head.

"I'm still mad at you, you know" he said as they turned down the hallways. "I know," Blaine answered leaning over to lay his head on Kurt's shoulder, "And the first thing I'm doing when I get home is firing up YouTube to watch my boyfriend dance on a football field." Blaine laughed as Kurt shrugged his head of his shoulder, smiling down at him. "I love you"

Kurt sighed happily as Blaine slipped his arm around his waist. "I love you too."


End file.
